The present invention relates to a process for marinating or pickling a meat product.
During the processing of meat products, juices tend to be lost and this reduces the final yield. Meat products are often marinated or pickled before cooking in order to preserve or tenderise them, or to enhance their flavour. However, standard marination procedures have little or no effect on the final yield.